


Power & Control

by swordfish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Fluid Sexuality, Gags, Light BDSM, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как прийти к взаимопониманию, когда ты лишен основных чувств выражения и восприятия действительности?<br/>BDSM connecting people.</p><p>Написано по заявке: Мегатрон/Родимус с фоновым Мегатрон/Старскрим. У Мегатрона завязаны глаза, у Родимуса — кляп во рту. Чем грязнее и кинковее, тем лучше, с акцентом на графичность интерфейса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power & Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pony_bot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/gifts).



_— Не проведу и трех циклов без помощи вокалайзера? Да я использую свою машинерию для общения не хуже умельцев из театра Иакона!_

_— Ох, я всего лишь хотел поговорить с тобой о том, что взаимопонимание не ограничивается  вербальной коммуникацией. И в этом может заключаться проблема ваших с..._

_—  Что, хочешь убедиться?_

***

— Ты по-прежнему утверждаешь, что не испытываешь разочарования в том, что все сложилось именно так?

— Абсолютно.

— И отрицаешь, что с трудом отпускаешь старые привязанности? По моим наблюдениям у тебя есть склонность накладывать предыдущие отношения на новые. Что вызывает волну взаимного недопонимания.

— Я не в том возрасте, чтобы так поступать, Ранг. Думаю, на этом можно закончить.

— Подожди.

Сколько можно об этом. Мегатрон тяжело выдул теплый пар из вентиляции и сел на платформе для пациентов. Этот раз в кварте психотерапевта царил полумрак, а теплый свет оранжевой плазменной лампы должен был настраивать на расслабление. Не вышло.

— Почему ты с исключительным упорством находишь у меня проблемы там, где их нет? Ладно, допустим, это твоя профессия. Но я в свою очередь совершенно уверенно заявляю тебе, что осознаю свои настоящие трудности и они ни единым своим фрагментом, ни единым процентом не связаны с моими привязанностями, которые я якобы не в состоянии отпустить. Не говоря уже о том, что я предпочитаю опираться на процессы, происходящие в моем мозговом модуле, а не на визуальные данные. Дурость.

Ранг примирительно улыбнулся. Его радовало, что Мегатрон начинал потихоньку открывать свои эмоции на сеансах, даже если эти эмоции были направлены не совсем на то, на что рассчитывал психотерапевт. Впрочем, времени у них еще много, а в делах связанных с чужими чувствами и искрами никогда не стоит спешить.  

— Можешь не возражать хотя бы некоторое время, пожалуйста? У меня кое-что есть для тебя.

— Ну давай, —  Мегатрон нехотя согласился, подавив порыв подняться, чтобы покинуть кабинет, и остался на платформе.

Тем временем Ранг открыл один из своих многочисленных ящиков и достал оттуда что-то похожее на визор.

— Наклонишься? Мне не дотянуться так… — с ноткой неловкости попросил Ранг.

Задавать лишних вопросов Мегатрон не стал — ни к чему это перегонять воздух, Ранг все равно прямо не ответит, и вскоре Мегатрон увидит все сам. Точнее не увидит. Визор оказался глухим, плотно садившимся на лицо и подстраивающийся подвижными сегментами под шлем. Похоже, такие используют для улучшения энергофоновых реакций во время боя, когда бойцу таким образом отключают оптику и вынуждают активировать другие чувства. Энергетические. Сенсорные. Аудиальные.

— Доверься мне, — мягко успокоил его Ранг.

— Иначе бы меня тут не было, —  сухо подтвердил Мегатрон.

Ранг только покачал головой, если бы Мегатрон доверял хоть кому-то на этом корабле, он бы не уклонялся от каждого, даже самого простого вопроса.

— Пойдем.

Мегатрон кивнул и позволил себя вести, сенсорика обострилась, упор ощущений пришелся на внутренний радар, легко регистрирующий, как именно его ведут. Но ощутимый дискомфорт проявлялся с каждым шагом все больше. Вместе с отсутствием визуальной картинки, отключилось и желание разговаривать.

Доверься мне.

Как глупо.

Все глупо на этом шлаковом корабле, начиная с первого шага, который он сделал, переступив порог в день посадки, заканчивая капитаном, за которым непонятно как вообще кто-то додумался пойти.

Раздался стук в дверь.

— Я захожу? —  спросил Ранг, явно обращаясь не к Мегатрону. Никто не ответил.

Отлично, получается, кто-то еще в курсе этих экспериментов.

— Разве наши встречи не должны быть конфиденциальны? Мне стоило догадаться, что конфиденциальность закончилась в тот момент, когда ты вывел меня из кабинета в таком виде.

— Не беспокойся, я хороший врач.

«Это меня как раз и беспокоит», — мысленно подчеркнул Мегатрон.

Автоматическая дверь с тихим шорохом ушла в пазы, пропуская их в каюту. Послышался лязг металла о металл. Категоричный удар.

И Ранг тут же затараторил:

— Вот увидишь, вам это нужно. Всего лишь цикл и вам обоим станет легче, используйте это время, — а после этого захлопнул дверь.

После чего послышался звонкий пинок супинатором совеем рядом, еще один и удар в плечо Мегатрона, будто он был всему причиной. Энергополе яркое, взрывное — бот явно на взводе. Родимус.

Мегатрон усмехнулся. И даже не услышал в ответ привычное «чего лыбу давишь», «думаешь, это смешно», «мне тут твою морду целый цикл терпеть» и самое любимое: «ты во всем виноват».

Но Родимус упорно молчал и Мегатрон расслышал только как он плюхнулся на сидение, не жалея отполированного бампера, и очевидно стиснул края платформы пальцами. Скрипит.

— Считаешь, что это моя идея? Уверяю, что я бы нашел время на более полезное занятие, нежели эти игрища.

Снова скрип. Не жалеет дент, слова сами рвутся, но никак не получается их синтезировать. Даже немного смешно.

Не стоять же тут, пока Ранг не вернется, но шарк его разберет, где платформа. Мегатрон попытался просканировать помещение, но радар выдал только сигнатуру Родимуса и площадь помещения. Все. Даже непонятно, что именно это за помещение, но, по всей видимости, довольно аскетичное, возможно пустой жилой отсек.

Он просто пошел на звук, остановился, когда уперся коленом в платформу, развернулся, сел, неаккуратно зацепив Родимуса броней. Тот тут же отшатнулся, протащил бампер по поверхности, отодвигаясь. Бросил бы очередное едкое слово, если бы мог.

Похоже, он сам был в растерянности и не знал, как выразить свои эмоции, не прибегая к речевому аппарату. Молодец, Ранг. Возможно, он задумается о возможностях невербального и углубленного технического взаимодействия. Впрочем, Мегатрон был уверен, что без яркой жестикуляции не обошлось, но благо он не видел этих порочащих оптику жестов.

Шестой кликшел в тишине. Мегатрон молчал. Хотя сейчас была прекрасная возможность заставить Родимуса слушать не перебивая.

От размышлений его отвлек тычок в бок. Тишина. Снова тычок.

— Если ты пытаешься мне что-то показать, то я ничего не вижу, — догадался Мегатрон.

То, как шумно Родимус провентилировал, подтвердило его догадку.

Родимус решительно взял Мегатрона за руки и поднес их к своему лицу, укладывая пальцы на жесткую ленту, перетягивающую его лицо и, очевидно, защелкнутую за шлемом.

— Оу, тебе понадобилась моя помощь, капитан? — оставил едкий комментарий Мегатрон.

Тишина.

— Я все еще ничего не вижу, — напомнил Мегатрон, предположив, что Родимус кивнул. — Один удар — нет, два удара — да.

В ответ было отбито два требовательных удара кулаком по честплейту Мегатрона.

— Почему сам не снимешь?

Несмотря на заданный только с целью поддеть вопрос, Мегатрон провел пальцами по ленте, дошел до места, где находился рот Родимуса и ощупал зажатый между дентами влажный от выдыхаемого пара шарик. Ситуация складывалась довольно пикантная. И Мегатрон только усложнил ее, собрав конденсат пальцем, а затем попробовал его на вкус. Нарочито медленно, будто специально выжимая реакцию из непривычно молчаливого Родимуса. Но этого ему показалось мало, и он наклонился, облизывая шарик глоссой, за что моментально получил кулаком по шлему.

— Если ты хочешь моей помощи, тебе придется попытаться стать приветливее, — ухмыльнулся Мегатрон. — Или мне поучить тебя еще и манерам? Повернись.

К удивлению Мегатрона, Родимус покорно развернулся. Значит, желание освободить рот куда сильнее желания врезать. И, скорее всего, освободиться он хотел только для того, чтобы высказать Мегатрону все, что о нем думает. Словами, о смысле и экспрессии которых тот сможет лишь интуитивно догадываться.

Мегатрон продолжил ощупывать его шлем, обводя пальцами края плотно прилегающей резиновой ленты и крепеж кляпа. Вслепую разобраться, как он работает, было сложно, подцепить тоже не получалось. Не то, чтобы идея освободить Родимусу рот казалась ему привлекательной, Мегатрону чрезвычайно импонировала мысль о том, что Родимус может слушать все, что ему скажешь, и у него не будет ни единой возможности перебивать и переходить на привычную ругань.

Пальцами он нащупал несколько кнопок, если их зажать в правильном порядке, то замок поддастся, и кляп легко вывалится изо рта. На подбор комбинации уйдет не дольше полуцикла.

— Замок тут. Без ключ-карты не открыть, — ответил Мегатрон, опуская руки. — Придется ждать.

От энергополя Родимуса исходила ощутимая вибрация, в которую сублимировалась практически физическая потребность сыпать обещания скорой расправой со всеми, кто принимал участие в этой западне. Оттолкнув от себя бесполезного сокапитана, он поднялся на ноги и раздраженно заходил туда-сюда по комнате. Мегатрон слышал только ритм его шага, но даже этого было достаточно для того, чтобы представить себе напряженное выражение лица Родимуса, а также то, как он сцепил руки за спиной. Хотя нет, лица Родимуса с кляпом между дентами он еще не видел и, возможно, даже не отказал бы себе в этом удовольствии.

Шаги стихли. Слышалось близкое гудение кулеров, по которому Мегатрон определил, что Родимус остановился ровно перед ним.

Без возможности видеть Мегатрон казался Родимусу совершенно беззащитным, хотя он был уверен, что это ощущение совершенно обманчиво, как и все чувства, что вызывал в нем бывший лидер десептиконов. Да, именно так. Десептикон всегда остается десептиконом и об этом не стоит забывать. Ну хорошо, есть парочка исключений, но этот-то совершенно точно самый подлый и неисправимый из них.

Не видя глумливого блеска оптики, Родимус чувствовал себя как-то спокойнее. Оставался только едкий, надменный, но одновременно с этим спокойный тон, которым имел манеру говорить Мегатрон, однако сейчас он молчал и Родимус бы не возражал, если бы так и продолжалось. Желательно во время всего их полета.

Даже без возможности высказаться он ощутил себя хозяином положения. Перед ним находился всего лишь беззащитный слепой старик на урезанном энергоновом пайке. Мегатрон позволял себе слишком много, а теперь с ним можно делать все что угодно. Да хоть это.

Родимус уверенно влез на колени Мегатрона, прихватив его за плечи, и поддал вперед бедерной секцией. Жаль он не в состоянии сейчас оценить всей красоты изгиба изящного спортивного корпуса, всех переливов его современной подсветки, но зато вполне способен оценить свое незавидное положение. Незавидное? Да любой на Лост Лайте бы хотел оказаться на его месте! Родимус даже фыркнул вентиляцией от этой мысли.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Мегатрон с удовольствием воспринял действия Родимуса, а отсутствие видеоряда не помешало ему оценить гладкость округлых бедер сокапитана, которые он ощутил под ладонями, крепко сжал пальцами и дернул на себя, притягивая. Родимус охнул, из-за кляпа звук получился глухим и странным, руками он соскользнул с плеч дальше вниз, практически обнимая Мегатрона за шею.

Не желая затягивать прелюдии, царапая шлемом полировку Родимуса практически около самого аудиодатчика, чуть ли не прижимаясь к нему губами, Мегатрон принял это недвусмысленное приглашение, практически шепотом отдав короткую команду:

— Открывай. Шлюз.

И Родимус сразу вздрогнул всем корпусом и зарычал мотором, повышая обороты. А потом приподнялся, почти наверняка выгодно демонстрируя свой корпус, и без лишней возни щелкнул щитком, распахивая.

Мегатрон даже испытал легкое разочарования оттого, как легко Родимус подчинился его желанию. Не было никакого «для этого тебе предстоит потрудиться, “могучий” Лорд» или болезненного давления супинатором на интерфейс панель, раз уж рот закрыт.

— Отлично. Ты будешь вознагражден за свое послушание, — произнес Мегатрон одну из своих избитых фраз, поддавшись необъяснимому легкому притоку ностальгии о временах, которые вспоминал теперь с неохотой. В подтверждение своих слов он неторопливыми щелчками активировал коннектор, позволяя Родимусу самому направить движение, требовательно ткнуться входом в шлюз навершие защищенной чувствительными пластинами скрутки.

Отсутствие визуального ряда не позволило Мегатрону оценить Родимуса в таком потрясающе похотливом виде, но резанувший по сенсорам терпкий запах топлива подстегивал. Он провел манипуляторами вниз по бокам спорткара, нашел его бедра и точным сильным нажатием опустил Родимуса на изолированный коннектор. Стенки шлюза мгновенно сжались, но даже несмотря на вовремя отключенную автоматическую фиксацию топливной насадки, двигаться было трудно. Подвижные стенки прилегали слишком плотно, от этой тесноты у Родимуса создавалось ощущение, что в него затолкали что-то воистину огромное, что-то вроде аналогичного элемента первого помощника. Наверное. Он двинулся, издал глухой звук, напоминающий «ох», приподнялся и сильнее навалился на корпус Мегатрона, цепляясь за него пальцами. Пустив мотор на высоких оборотах, он создал такую вибрацию, что она отлично отдавалась в коннектор, дополнительно стимулируя чувствительные сенсоры.

Мегатрон простонал в голос, не сдерживаясь, что было для него крайней редкостью при Родимусе. Казалось, что он не способен на это в принципе. Только скрип дентапластин, хрипы вентиляции, шум двигателя, тихая ругань, что угодно, но не стоны. Тем не менее, контроля Мегатрон не ослабил, продолжая жестко вжимать бедра Родимуса в себя.

Едва почувствовав, что фиксация шлюза ослабла, он с силой двинул тазовой секцией навстречу, скорее доставляя удовольствие себе, нежели Родимусу. Все же топливные каналы не были предназначены для подобных вмешательств в их работу, и не были снабжены достаточным количеством сенсоров. Однако давление в топливным баках влекло за собой совершенно новые ощущения, которые Родимусу совершенно определенно нравились, судя по вытекающему из порта трансфлюиду. Впрочем, для полноценного коннекта и, тем более, для перезарядки этого было ничтожно мало.

— Что, хочешь еще? — с издевкой поинтересовался Мегатрон. —  Хорошо, я помогу.

Если бы у Родимуса был открыт рот, он бы давно уже пустился в критику этого бесполезного способа коннекта, который совершенно ему не по кайфу и какой вообще тогда смысл! Мегатрон недобро ухмыльнулся и высвободил один единственный штекер из защитных пазов коннектора. Даже этой мелочи с лихвой хватит им обоим, лишь бы от этого они не перегорели и не сплавились в один неузнаваемый кусок шлака. Всего один выброшенный заряд прокатился по всем топливным магистралям, выбивая подсистемы из работоспособного состояния. Мегатрон снова простонал. Больно. Больно и шлак как приятно. Он отпустил бедерную секцию и машинальным движением схватил Родимуса за спойлер, дергая на себя.

Родимус, в свою очередь, замычал в кляп, царапая пальцами и без того неидеальную полировку Мегатрона, рефлекторно попытался вырваться.  Сначала он приподнял бедра, слезая с коннектора, но вслед за эти резко принял до конца — напряжение волной прокатилось по всей топливной системой, но теперь ему хотелось еще. Боль отдавалась приятной слабостью в основных механизмах.

— Тебе нравится, — захрипел Мегатрон. Ему не нужно было видеть, он и так чувствовал хаотичные колебания энергополя, каждое порывистое движение спойлера, каждый толчок вибрации двигателя и представлял перед собой насмешливое в своем превосходстве лицо, искаженное удовольствием. — Маленький... — отпустив спойлер, он провел рукой по броне, нащупывая его шею, пережимая часть топливо- и токопроводящих магистралей, — грязный... — и сбросил новый слабый заряд, которого вновь хватило им обоим для того, чтобы наполнить возгласами всю каюту. Спазмы отдавались уже во всех системах, выводя часть из них в аварийную перезагрузку. Сознание и основной блок питания еще кое-как держались.

Пальцы Мегатрона слишком сильно сжимали топливные узлы на шее, это создавало дополнительную нагрузку на весь топливопровод и, в конце концов, он дал сбой — болт знает, дало ли что-то протечку, или, может, это активировалась аварийная очистка. Шлюз Родимуса начал заполняться жидкостью, из-за плотной стыковки наружу ничего не выходило, но оставшийся без внимания текущий порт и без этого обеспечил бледно-розовую лужу под ногами.

Даже в первую очередь думающий о своем собственном удовольствии Мегатрон, понимал, что с таким соединением, партнер не достигнет перезагрузки, как бы громко он ни выл в свой кляп. Отпустив его шею, он вогнал пальцы во влажный порт, задевая максимальное количество датчиков, вырывая этим глухой треск статики из вокалайзера Родимуса.

Мегатрон уронил шлем на наплечный воздухозаборник Родимуса, отстраненно улыбаясь и непрерывно хрипя вентиляцией. К шаркам, он не помнил, когда в последний раз так забывался. И никакие сторонние фразы, брошенные невпопад, не сбивали этого настроения, а яркие оранжевые пятна краски не заменяли привычных красных, белых и синих цветов.

Третий заряд должен был выбить их окончательно из всех систем, но оборвать это безумное удовольствие прямо сейчас, когда можно протянуть еще? Нет. Несмотря на сопротивление стыковки и боль он снова двинул бедрами.

Родимус уже не соображал, мозговой модуль не получал достаточно мощности для того, чтобы обратить внимание, как явно Мегатрон ловил кайф, истязая и себя, и его. Ощущения, которые добавляла стимуляция порта, отупляла в шлак, он просто хотел еще. Микроперезагрузка отрубила автоматику, отвечавшую за заправку, стенки шлюза расширились, отпуская стыковку, и накопившаяся внутри смесь жидкостей хлынула наружу.

— Снова сливаешь от удовольствия, — прохрипел Мегатрон неузнаваемым голосом и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, сбросил последний заряд, сильно кусая Родимуса за выступающий элемент брони, чтобы приглушить финальный возглас.

Из-под кляпа у Родимуса наружу просочился энергон, тут же ручьями потекший по подбородку и вниз. Оптика уже не работала. Внутренний монитор замигал десятком ошибок, и все державшиеся до последнего системы выбило в долгожданный ребут.

На возвращение в онлайн Мегатрону потребовалось больше времени, чем обычно. Зато все дополнительные процессы и память отчистились, и стало ощутимо легче на искре. Он размеренно вентилировал остывающие механизмы, поглаживая оказавшийся под руками спойлер, в который, видимо, вцепился перед перезагрузкой. Лопасти легко шевелились, пока их хозяин калибровал координацию под спокойное урчание мотора и шуршание кулеров. Из-за обострившихся аудиальных чувств Мегатрон, кажется, слышал движение каждой шестеренки, каждой системы, и все они напоминали ему о том, что рядом с ним автомобильная альтформа.

Разочарования он не испытал, только осознание того, что ему был необходим этот срыв.

До коннекта с Мегатроном Родимус никогда не обращал внимания, насколько чувствительным может быть спойлер и предпочел сосредоточиться на этой мысли, а не на той, каким образом такие болезненные и откровенно отвратительные действия могли привести к настолько приятному внутреннему спокойствию. Понравилось и болт с ним.

— Ну что ж, наше время истекло, смотрю у вас большие усп.... Ох! — представшую перед Рангом картину дополняли едкий запах топлива и паленой проводки.

По расчетам Ранга оба сокапитана должны были попробовать услышать и понять друг друга, не отвлекаясь на их основные способы восприятия, которые только мешали им все это время. Похоже, все сложилось даже лучше, чем он мог рассчитывать, раз уж таким способом им проще найти общий язык... Однако теперь здесь может понадобиться помощь другого врача.

 


End file.
